Mechanical Machination: A Moe! Ninja Girls fanfiction
by LewdGoose2k2k
Summary: When one of Cy's friends arrive to babysit her, Zina gives him a strange warning. Though he doesn't believe it at first, the babysitter soon finds Cy is obsessed with newer, lewder things...and she won't leave him alone!
1. Chapter 1

The gorgeous smell of meat and tomato sauce wafted into my face as I poured the red chunky sauce into the spaghetti noodles. The steam left over from noodles' time boiling on the stove was joined by the sauce's.

A gentle mist fogged up the kitchen window as I stirred.

Dinner was almost ready.

* * *

**TWO HOURS EARLIER...**

"One last time: Cy is not to stay up past 9 PM. She is not to watch TV past 8 PM. And she is not allowed to be on the Internet." Zina slid a long knife up her sleeve as she spoke.

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded obediently as Zina filled me in on all of her specific rules and instructions for Cy again. This was the third time that she had repeated them to me but arguing with her wasn't an option.

Her fingers curled into fists as she put on a trench coat over her scarlet ninja uniform. Even with her exposed muscles and backup weapons hidden from sight, Zina gave the impression of someone holding tremendous power in check.

"Normally, I wouldn't choose you to babysit Cy." she continued. "I would rather have Akari. Or Enju. Or Lily. Or Tengge. I would have even preferred Yamabuki."

_Ouch_. The words slipped out before I could stop them. "That one hurt, ma'am."

Zina raised an eyebrow and took a step towards me. She was a very intimidating sight as she towered over me. Her fierce gaze forced my eyes open. I wondered how many broken bones that comment would cost me.

But instead Zina allowed the smallest of smiles. "Very well. Maybe not Yamabuki. But any of the others would do better than you." Her smile vanished as she returned to buttoning up her coat. "Unfortunately, all of them are away on vacation in Hawaii. Strange, they didn't ask you to come along. I was under the impression that you weren't entirely repulsive to them."

"Enju didn't want me to come, ma'am." I said.

"And why is that?" asked Zina.

"There was an incident at the park last week, ma'am." I explained. "But it was just a huge misunderstanding. There was no way I could have known that-"

"-there would be a banana peel that would cause me to trip and fall face first into Enju's chest." Zina finished my sentence.

I gasped. "Can you read minds? Is that a ninja power?"

"Can you read minds, ma'am." corrected Zina. "And no. Cy was watching you through a city security camera. How's your back?"

I winced a little. "The second degree burns have healed but the PTSD is giving me a little trouble. Enju can be really scary- Wait, did you say Cy was watching me through a security camera… Ma'am."

Zina smoothed down her coat and turned towards me again. "There's… a situation I feel I need to inform you of."

"What would that be, ma'am?" I asked.

Zina put her hands on her hips and started to speak. "You know my daughter, Cy. You're one of her close friends."

"Yes, ma'am." I said.

"Then you need to know this." she had said. "Cy has been developing very quickly. She is getting more mature and experienced by the day." She pressed her lips together in a smile. "I'm very proud of her."

"So am I, ma'am." I blinked. "Did that sound weird?"

Zina narrowed her eyes. I shut up. "These past couple of weeks I have monitored some...abnormalities in her AI. She has been experimenting with digital security avoidance and the firewalls have been going down in my parental security systems. It appears that she seems to be showing a premature addition to videos and files concerning...human reproductive activities."

I nodded like I knew what she was talking about.

She simplified it. "I have caught Cy watching and studying thousands of files containing pornagraphy."

"Oh!" I nodded again, understanding. "That's not good."

"No. It's not." mused Zina. "I accept the fact that Cy won't always be a little girl but her system is still too young to fully comprehend...sex. Not just the act but the consequences of it. That is why I'm giving you this." She reached into her jacket and handed me something heavy, cold, and metal. "That is a collapsible taser holding just enough volts to send Cy into a deep sleep. It is rechargeable but I don't think Cy will give you a second chance."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." I held up my hands. "You want me...to shock Cy? Isn't she supposed to be under my protection...ma'am?"

"No." explained Zina. "That taser is for your protection."

I tilted my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Zina began to elaborate. "During one of my checkups, I took Cy offline and investigated her recent history. First she researched the concept of sex; medical definitions, romantic connections, local slang and so forth. Then she moved onto watching videos. I found an extensive list of preferences and favorites in her memories. But the latest entries have me worried."

"What were they?" I asked. She waited. "Ma'am."

Zina gave me a grim look. "...How do I seduce my boyfriend."

"That's not so weird-" I stopped as Zina gave me a scary look.

She continued. "What are the best sex positions. How to make my boyfriend cum. How to blackmail my boyfriend. How to drug my boyfriend. How strong is the average teenage boy. What does it take to restrain a teenage boy. What are all the pressure points on the human body. How to hide a pregnancy."

I gulped. "You think she plans to… force herself onto me?"

Zina nodded. "I think she's learning that's an option."

"Cy would never do that." I defended my friend. "She's the sweetest girl in the world. She's saved my life more than once. She's better than that."

"I agree." nodded Zina. "Under normal circumstances. But her system has been erratic since I caught her searching all of this. She doesn't listen to me unless I ask her twice. She's very quiet. She doesn't play anyone. And...she's obsessed with you. Among the porn files, I found a very extensive profile of you."

"What?" I asked. " But we're just friends, ma'am."

Zina rolled her eyes. Then she reached out and put a hand on my shoulder. I shuddered at the sudden contact but didn't dare move. "Listen...and understand. I know you wouldn't try anything with Cy. What frightens me is that if she wants to force herself on you, she can. With her updated frame and reinforced metal hinges, she has the strength of ten men. Even you wouldn't stand a chance."

Taking her hand off my shoulder, Zina turned to leave. "Enjoy the night. I'll be back at 6 AM tomorrow."

I started to walk after her, holding up a hand. "Ma'am. I'm a little concerned about all this. Why would you give this job to me of all people?"

"Like I said, you were the last one I would rather have here." said Zina. "And had you not pissed Enju off, you'd be in Hawaii right now."

I opened my mouth again but she cut me off.

"It's rather simple. If Cy runs at you with an intent to hurt you or worse, shock her with the taser and put her to bed early." Zina threw an amused look over her shoulder. "Here's some more motivation. If I spot even one sign of seminal fluid in, on, or around Cy when I get back then I electrocute you with enough voltage to make Enju blush. Understood?"

That was some motivation all right. My healing scars twinged with traces of their original stinging pain. "Understood, ma'am."

* * *

**...NOW**

The taser hadn't moved from its place on top of the microwave. I didn't have the heart to keep it on me. There was no way that Cy was doing everything Zina said she was.

"Cy!" I called. "Dinner's almost ready! Come wash your hands!"

I smiled. Of course. Zina must be mistaken. Or maybe she was playing a trick on me. Perhaps her sense of humor was scaring the absolute shit out of people. It sounded weird but Zina was weird enough for that to be a possibility..

"Cy!" I called out again. "Dinner's ready!"

There was no answer. That put me off for a moment. The house was silent and the TV was turned off. There was no way that I wasn't being heard. Was Cy ignoring me?

I shook my head and kept mixing the sauce into the noodles. Cy had heard me. She was probably just taking a little while to get here. I wasn't going to rush her. It was fine…

A minute passed. The sounds of mixing spaghetti filled my ears. I was suddenly aware that from where I was standing I couldn't see the door. A chill went down my spine. A scary thought came unbidden to my mind: What if someone was behind me?

I refused to look behind me. I was going to trust Cy. She wasn't sneaking up on me.

The steam from the spaghetti started to fade. The room started to feel colder.

I twitched. Soft sensations started to trace their way up and down my back. Like cold fingers, cutting through my shirt and moving about as they pleased... Sparks of uncomfortable feeling traveled down my nerves as the feeling followed every curve of my vertebrae, making a flash of alarm sound in my mind with every bone.

I shook my head and started to mix the spaghetti harder. There was nothing touching me. It was hot in the kitchen. Maybe my sweat was just making my back feel weird. I was wearing a new shirt as well. Maybe that had something to do with it.

Cy was NOT behind me. She wasn't-

My pupils dialated. I let out a sharp breath. There was a sound. It had only been a second but it was unmistakable: A bare foot slapping the tile.

I turned around, brandishing my mixing spoon. Several drops of tomato sauce fell to the floor but I was too busy looking...Looking...

Nothing. Just the hallway to the living room. I could see all the way to the small blue couch in front of the TV. There was no one there.

"I'm such an idiot." I mumbled.

I turned around… and promptly jumped three feet in the air.

"Hello, onii-chan!" Cy was standing right behind me.

I staggered to the counter, catching my breath. "Oh my g… Cy! Don't scare me like that!"

Cy's purple eyes went wide. "I'm sowwy, onii-chan."

I made the mistake of looking right into her eyes. Bright purple eyes shone out from a young, innocent face... They dug right into my soul. I suddenly felt like a horrible person. How could I ever have suspected Cy of doing anything bad to me? She was just a little girl. She was too young to hold any sort of malice.

There was no way I was using the taser now.

But still… "Cy? How did you get in here without me seeing you?" I asked. As I broke eye contact with her and started stirring the spaghetti again, my doubts returned.

"I walked in hwere normally, onii-chan." said Cy. She tilted her head to the side.

"I didn't hear you come in." I said.

"Maybe yew weren't paying attention." she said sweetly.

"I'm a ninja." I said. "I'm always paying attention."

"Maybe yerr not a vewy good ninja." Cy put her hands over her mouth but she couldn't stifle a giggle.

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Cy sighed loudly. "Okey, onii-chan… Yew win... I was using my sneeky feet." She lifted a leg in the air and waggled her toes at me.

I breathed normally again. That was the cheerful, sweet Cy I knew: Smiling and giggling and friendly. Still, I kept my guard up. "Why were you using your sneaky feet?"

Cy stopped giggling and looked up at me guiltily. "I was having fun…Is that agwainst the rules?"

I took a deep breath. Jeez. What was up with me? She had explained herself. She had been messing around. That made sense. I didn't need to be a paranoid jerk about it.

I sighed and patted Cy on the head. "Of course not. It's not against the rules. I'm not the fun police."

Cy smiled again and waved her hands in the air. "Wee woo! Wee woo!"

"Alright, young grasshopper." I ruffled her hair and pointed at the sink. "Wash up. One does not eat dinner with dirty hands."

Cy smiled and nodded. "Okie dokie, onii-chan. My hands are vewy dirty." She held up her hands and wiggled her fingers in my direction.

I opened my mouth and then closed it. "That's nice, Cy. Wash up."

As she went to the sink, I noticed that she wasn't wearing shoes. In fact, the only thing she was wearing was a big, pink, button-down shirt. The shirt itself reached all the way down to her knees. Her bare legs sprouted out from under it. I frowned. Was she even wearing pants under that?

I rolled my eyes at myself. What kind of question was that? Of course she was. Zina would never allow her daughter to wear next to nothing when a babysitter was over.

As Cy washed her hands, I set the table for dinner. Napkins, a bowl of bread rolls in the middle of the table, a glass of milk for Cy, a glass of soda for me…

I paused a little as I filled up my glass with soda. Would that really be the best thing to have with spaghetti? Maybe not. It was too late though. I was willing to bet that Zina would know if I wasted any of her food or drink.

"That smells yummy, onii-chan!" Cy licked her lips as I filled two bowls with spaghetti.

"Did you wash your hands?" I asked, setting a bowl down at one end of the table.

"Yeah." nodded Cy, following me and showing her wet hands.

"Are you sure?" I narrowed my eyes. "Did you use soap?" Cy flicked water on me. "Okay! Okay! I was just checking! You said you had dirty hands!"

Cy giggled. "I did haff dirty hands…"

"Not anymore." I said, setting the second bowl down. "Dinner is served!"

"Thank you, onii-chan!" Cy smiled really big and started to gobble down her food. I would have judged Cy a little for being so sloppy but I dug into mine like a pig too. The sauce was still warm. The noodles were the perfect texture. And the biscuits were soft and fresh, sprinkled with sesame seeds.

I reached to the middle of the table and picked out a biscuit. Then I ripped it in half and proceeded to stuff some of the red sauce and pasta into the biscuit halves. The result was a delicious, if unorthodox, sandwich.

I chose not to drink my soda.

"That's a good idea, Onii-chan." said Cy from across the table. I looked up to see her staring at my spaghetti-biscuit like it was the key to immortality.

"Oh, here." I reached over and passed her the biscuits. "Ricka actually taught me this little trick."

Cy stared at me with big eyes as she chose a biscuit. "Wicka?"

"Yes." I took another bite. "Long story. We were on a mission and had to infiltrate a monastery. They served us spaghetti and Ricka wanted fried noodle hot dogs. She was gonna blow our cover so I told her to take a biscuit, fill it with spaghetti, and pretend it was a fried noodle hot dog. That way our mission was a success and a delicious new thing was invented at the same time."

"The spaghetti-biscuit?" asked Cy.

I nodded. "The spaghetti-biscuit."

"Wicka's a gud teacher." Cy said through a mouthful of spaghetti-biscuit.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Cy." Ironically, my mouth was also full of spaghetti-biscuit but Cy was too busy swallowing to call me out. I changed the subject. "Anyway, I like and respect Ricka but I wouldn't exactly call her a role model."

Cy took another bite, held up a finger, and started to talk again...with her mouth full. "Tengge-san says-"

"Ah. Ah. Cy! Your mouth is full." Cy sent me a look resembling a disgruntled cat. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." I grimaced at myself. Real nice.

Cy swallowed down her food and then blurted out. "Tengge-san says that yew like Wicka because her boobs are so bouncy bouncy."

I gasped. "First. Cy! Inappropriate! And second. I would never like a girl just because of her, um, chest. It's her personality that counts."

"Tengge-san also says that Wicka goes on dates with yew-" said Cy.

I tried talking over her. "All of those were very important missions. Just because half of them involved dinner-"

"-and she also says that you like putting your peenis inside Wicka when no one else is around." Cy giggled.

"You know, Tengge doesn't seem to know what she's talking about-" I stopped talking as Cy's words suddenly registered to me. "Cy! You can't say words like that! You're too young to be saying those things!"

"I'm not too young!" exclaimed Cy. "I'm only won year younger than yew! So is Mew! Yew do lewd things with her all the time! Why am I so different?"

"Wait. What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"I'm saying that I...want yew...to do lewd things...to me..." Cy's voice trailed off.

I coughed. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Yerr ignoring me… Yew always ignore me, onii-chan!" With a burst of sudden energy Cy jumped up on the table. "Is it because I'm not bouncy? Is it because I'm an andwoid?" Her nose wrinkled. Her youthful face contorted with rare anger. It would have been a lot more threatening if she didn't have spaghetti sauce splattered all over both of her cheeks.

I tried to diffuse the situation. "Cy-"

"I can be like a real girl. I was built like one! See!" Cy lifted up her oversized shirt. My jaw dropped. She wasn't wearing pants underneath her shirt after all. Her delicate toes and feet, her pale legs and petite thighs. Then my eyes wandered higher...Cy had been built anatomically correct. Nestled between her thighs was a tiny, smooth pussy.

"Cy! That is beyond unacceptable!" I shouted. Cy stopped talking. Her shirt dropped back down over her private parts. "Now sit down and listen to what I have to say!"

Cy got off the table and sat back down.

"Okay. Listen. I planned to be the cool babysitter. I was going to have us watch the new Jutsu Run movie and let you have some ice cream after dinner." I shook my head. "Listen, I don't know what's going on with you but I need you to finish your dinner and then go to your room."

"Fine! I'm not hungry anyway!" said Cy sharply, getting up from the table. She suddenly lashed out with one foot. The impact cracked one of her chair legs in half. The chair wobbled on three legs for a second and then toppled to the floor.

"Cy!" I shouted.

Cy looked at me with her wide purple eyes. "Onii-chan… I want yew to do naughty things to me. That's what I want. Please! Zina won't find out, I swear. I'm vewy good with security camwas."

I sighed. "Go to your room, please."

"Do yew not like me, onii-chan?" Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm a real girl just like the others. I want to be closer to yew. I want to kiss yew and hug yew." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I want to sleep with yew. I-I love yew."

"Cy. Room. Now." I said. " I need to fix your chair."

"Okey...onii-chan." Her shoulders slumped and she started to walk slowly out of the room, an angel of sorrow.

Feeling guilty, I held up a hand. "Cy?" She turned around, hope in her eyes. "I like you. I do. But I don't think of you like that. Look… You're a good girl. You're clever. You're funny. You'll grow up to be a fine ninja. Give it a little time and you'll be able to do anything you want. Just give it time."

"I want yew...idiot." gurgled Cy through her tears. "Please… I promise we won't get caught."

"Sorry." I said calmly. "The answer is no."

Her eyes streaming with tears, Cy stomped out of the room. As I turned to fix the chair, I heard a door slam. I shook my head. It wasn't an easy thing to do but it was better than letting Cy do something she'd regret.

Cy was smarter than all of the Ninja Seeking Club put together. She could solve problems faster than we could. She was stronger and faster as well. However, she had a long way to go until she was as mature as us. I didn't know how quickly androids matured but I was sure that Cy wasn't ready.

One day she would understand that I was helping her. I hoped.


	2. Chapter 2

Cy's kick had brutalized the chair beyond all repair. The kick had split one leg and somehow punched into another. And I didn't have the tools to repair it. Great. Now Zina would break my two legs to make up for the chairs'.

I shivered remembering Cy's tantrum. That's probably why Zina was the way she was. You had to be strict when your daughter could bend metal and snap wood like it was nothing.

The taser was still where I left it. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I hadn't had to use it but I still felt it was wise to keep it on me.

...

The attack began in a flash.

As I deposited the chair in the living room, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. This time I reacted instantly. Dropping down into a defensive pose, I turned just in time to prevent Cy from leaping onto my back. Using her momentum, I redirected her into the floor.

Unfortunately for me, Cy expertly used my redirect to bounce right back up. I tried grabbing her but she jumped out of my reach. Then she turned around.

Her purple eyes were no longer tearful. Now they were filled with a frightening determination. It was better to see then the sadness and rage at the dinner table but it wasn't good either. She wasn't planning to lose this fight. I could see it in her eyes.

She had also taken the time to wash the spaghetti sauce off her face.

My brain started collecting information in a vain attempt to keep up with her processors. She wasn't trying to kill me. She probably wasn't trying to injure me either. One of her searches was 'What are all the pressure points on the human body.' Not only did she definitely know all the pressure points on the human body but she also knew all the ninja attacks and energies needed to cause partial or total paralysis.

That's why she went for my back. That was the only place that could cause total paralysis below the neck with the right attack. One tap with a single charged fingertip and the human body would shut down with no lasting damage, leaving the enemy helpless for a good twenty minutes.

Luckily, I had a weapon that could do all of that without needing to touch any specific point on Cy. Just one tap and she was out like a light.

That gave me a lot more confidence.

"Not so fast, Cy!" I shouted. "Go back to your room!"

"No!" she shot back. "I won't and yew can't make me!"

I touched the taser in my pocket. "Oh yeah?"

"YAH!" shouted Cy.

I bit my lip. I still wanted to give her a chance. I really didn't want to fight Cy. But did I have a choice?

"There's no sneaking this time, Cy!" I said confidently. "I'm ready now! Do you really want to disco dance with me?"

"I wanna disco dance with you!" Cy's hands dropped out of her combat stance.

"Wait. I don't mean… " I held out a hand to stop her. "We're not actually dancing. We're fighting."

Cy raised an eyebrow and lifted her arms up again. "I know that."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes!" she snapped.

"Okay." I said. "For a second there I thought you misunderstood me-"

"Hiya!" Done with our banter, Cy leapt at me with the speed of a leopard.

My ninja instincts and training responded, using my body like a well-oiled machine. I ducked underneath Cy's jump and rolled away, coming up about five feet behind her.

Not giving Cy any time to calculate another strike, I went in for an attack of my own. Three steps carried me on a collision course with Cy's back. My fingers wrapped around the taser, preparing to whip it out. This fight was ending now!

I stopped. All sensations in my body deadened. I couldn't feel anything except for Cy's pointer finger pressing the middle of my chest…

My legs suddenly turned to jelly and I fell face-first on the carpet.

"You wooze, onii-chan." giggled Cy.

The reality of the situation hit me almost immediately. Cy had paralyzed me! But how! She hadn't touched my spine or back at all! She had only lightly tapped my neck!

I had gotten every single combat style known to ninja drummed into me from an early age. Paralyzing people in combat was the equivalent of my ABCs. There was no part of the human body except the neck or the head that could disable the entire body!

"Obnubi files." I heard Cy say in her high voice.

"I'm sorry?" I asked, my voice half-muffled by the carpet.

I felt strong but delicate hands grab me and turn me over. Cy was staring down at me with a triumphant smile. "Obnubi files. They had secret knowledge of perwalysis points incwuding won wight in the middle of your chest."

"I see." I nodded. "Now let me up."

Cy shook her head. "No."

"Let me up."

"No."

I put on my sternest scowl and spoke in my deepest and most commanding voice. "Cy Tokakushi. You unparalyze me this instant!"

Cy giggled and stepped forward, putting her foot on my chest and bringing her face close to mine. "Not until yew do naughty things to me. Or I do naughty things to yew."

I shook my head. "No. No no no. That's not how this works. I'm the- Whoa. What are you doing?"

Cy suddenly sat down on my chest, straddling me with her tiny body. She was really warm for someone who was supposed to be an android. Her body was also lighter than I expected.

But before I could say anything else, she grabbed my face with both hands and kissed me.

I tried my best to move away from her but her tiny lips were determined to stay fastened on mine. Despite my horror at the situation, I was surprised to find that Cy was a good kisser. Her lips were soft and wet and pressed onto mine, sucking possessively. The longer the kiss lasted, the harder Cy sunctioned her lips onto mine.

As the kiss ended, Cy giggled and rubbed her face against mine, nuzzling against my cheeks. Her face glowed with happiness. "How was that, onii-chan?"

"It was…not...horrible." I said hesitantly. "Don't do it again please."

"Good." Cy leaned down and whispered into my ear. "That was just the first step."

I shivered as her breath tickled my ear. "Was it now?"

Cy slid her body down mine, not stopping until her head was right in front of my zipper. She smiled up at me and gave my zipper a kiss. "Now to give your peenis a little attention."

I started laughing uncomfortably. "No. That's fine. It doesn't like attention. Keeps to itself really. Kind of an introvert- My God!"

Cy clamped down on the head of my zipper and unzipped my pants with her teeth. Her hands grabbed my pants and pulled them down, revealing my boxers.

Fighting through the embarrassment, I kept talking. "What did I just say!"

Cy took the zipper out of her mouth. "Yerr peenis is an intrwovert?"

"Yes! Exactly." I exclaimed. "My penis is an introvert!"

Cy laughed. "Onii-chan! Yew say fwunny things when yerr nervous." She slipped her hands into the confines of my boxers. I twitched as her cold hands felt around, discovering my penis. I wondered why I was even feeling anything down there after Cy paralyzed me.

"That means that it doesn't like coming outside of my underwear, Cy." I warned.

She looked up at me. "Yew like cumming inside yerr underwear, onii-chan?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." I stopped. Wait a minute. "Hold on. Let me rephrase that…"

Cy sat up and stared at my boxers quizzically. Her hands continued to grope my penis. "How am I supposed to make yew cum if yew don't like cumming outside yerr underwear…"

"Wait a minute. That's not what I meant…" I tried desperately to move my fingers.

Cy continued to murmur to herself. "I can use my hands if itz inside yerr underwear...but I can't use my mouth." Her fingers slipped around my shaft, squeezing it gently. I gritted my teeth and felt myself start to stiffen.

As she talked to herself Cy leaned down and ran her tongue along the outside of my boxers, poking my shaft and caressing my balls with unexpected warmth.

Suddenly she brought her head back up. "I know watt to do! I'll help yew cum in yerr underwear, onii-chan!"

"Cy. Listen. I don't think we understand each other." I protested. Cy flicked out a small knife. "Agh! Whoa! No no no! What are you doing!"

Cy smiled brightly. "It's okey, onii-chan. This won't hurt yew. Just don't move." She turned the blade to the side and started to bring it down towards my crotch.

I started to babble in panic. "Cy! Friend, buddy, pal! I feel like we don't have any understanding. We may not be having the best night but that hardly means we should do something we'll regret. Or in this case, you. You shouldn't do something you'll regret. Cy! Listen! Bad. Bad. Bad!" Her knife slid into the leg of my boxers. "BAD CY! VERY BAD CY!"

I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch! Cy was a sadist! No!

There was the sound of fabric tearing. It lasted for roughly three seconds and was done. Then there was silence.

I opened an eye. Cy was still sitting between my legs. Her hand was still groping my shaft, which had lost a little girth to my panic. The knife was gone.

"Onii-chan." giggled Cy. "Yerr funny when yew fweak out."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I cut the lower part of yerr underwear apart." explained Cy, She reached and dragged her hand up one inner thigh, tickled my balls, and dragged it down the other without any interference. "Yew said that yew wanted to cum in yerr underwear. Now I can make that happen."

I breathed deeply and relaxed. I was so relieved that I was almost enjoying the feeling of Cy's hand softly pumping my dick. "Okay. Okay. Sorry. I thought you were gonna...you know."

"Onii-chan…"Cy's eyes widened. "Why would I hurt yerr peenis when I can do this instead?" She reached down with both hands and started to stroke my shaft up and down with both hands. I held back a moan. Her hands were so soft. They were so nice.

I closed my eyes, giving in to the pleasurable sensation of Cy's handjob. She was a natural at it, probably from watching so much porn. Her fingers knew just the right places to squeeze and massage. I felt my dick grow harder and harder until Cy was holding the biggest erection I ever had.

Cy smiled and her hands slid all the way down to the base of my penis, holding it up straight. "Now for step thwee."

"What's that?" I asked.

Cy winked. "Nom."

"Nom?" I asked.

Cy suddenly pushed her head inside my slashed boxers and took my dick into her tiny mouth. "Nom…"

"Nom!" I gasped as Cy started to bob her head up and down my penis.

It felt so good! Even though Zina was sure to kill me for this, I didn't care! Cy was giving me an awesome blowjob. She deepthroated my dick all the way to its base and held it there for a moment. I could feel the muscles in her throat constrict and relax around me, her saliva acting as lube.

Then she took my dick out of her mouth and started to lick it up and down, dragging her tongue across the pre-cum at the tip all the way to my balls. She took both of those in her mouth and suckled them gently. That was such a turn-on. She was holding both of the places in my body that were teeming with sperm in her mouth.

She licked all the way up my shaft to the tip and promptly fastened her mouth over my tip. Then she started to suck it like a pacifier. Her eyes closed. Her breath covered my crotch in warmth. The only noises in the living room were the sucking sounds of Cy on my dick and my labored breathing.

I looked down at Cy giving her blowjob. Her fingers continued to cup and fondle my balls. I was going to cum eventually. I just wasn't sure when.

But then what? Would we do this all night? Would she want me to come inside her eventually? I don't think I could do that. I couldn't continue this. I…

I moved my right arm. My fingers flexed and came together in a fist. I looked down to see if Cy had noticed. Her eyes were still closed, her mouth still suckling single-mindedly on my penis.

I tried my left arm. It responded just as well as my right arm, a little stiff but it was working. If my arms were working I could put a stop to this… If I could just get to the taser...

I spotted it. The metal device poked out of my pants pocket, right next to Cy's arm. If Cy was still even the least bit aware of what was going on around her then any chance of taking the taser was lost.

Cy started to moan and bob her head up and down my dick, Her tongue lashed across my tip, lapping up my pre-cum. "Mmm. Onii-chan. Yerr peenis is so good…"

This was my chance. I quietly reached down and snatched the taser out of my pant leg. But before I could use it, a powerful sensation shuddered down my body. I was going to cum!

I hid the taser behind my back and moaned. My hips bucked on their own accord, thrusting into Cy's mouth.

Realizing what was about to happen, Cy took my dick about of her mouth and started to pump me up and down again, waiting for my orgasm. Her eyes were drooped sensually. She was breathing hard. A line of drool ran down her chin.

"Onii-chan…" she whispered. "Please cum for me. Please cum. I wanna feel yerr cum on me. Cum... Cum... Cum…"

As Cy moved her hands up my shaft, I moaned and thrusted through her hands one last time. Splurges of my gooey white cum splattered all over Cy's face and hands.

I closed my eyes and laid back, basking in post-orgasm exhaustion. My penis twitched, pumping more white sperm onto Cy's hands. That felt good. That felt really good...

"Onii-chan…" said Cy in a breathless voice. "Onii-chan…" I felt the light weight of Cy's body crawling on top of me. Her arms wrapped around my neck, cuddling close to me. Her warm breath blew onto my neck as she pressed her lips against it. "Onii-chan…"

The time was now! I whisked the taser out from behind my back and jabbed it into Cy's body.

There was a single electric spark and Cy went limp on top of me.

"I'm so sorry, Cy." I whispered to her sleeping body. "You gave me no choice."

I gently lifted her up in my arms and carried her to her room. We made a pit stop at the bathroom where I washed my cum off of her face and hands. I was afraid that would wake her up but the taser had done its work well. She was in a deep slumber.

As I laid her down and tucked her into bed, Cy cried out softly in her sleep. I patted Cy's hair down and shook my head. What had gotten into her? Did she have a virus into her system? Or was this a rebellious android phase of some sort? Or...did she really love me, like she said?

Cy turned over in her sleep and I smiled. I guess I'd never know. The most I could hope for was for Zina to not notice a thing. Mentioning any of this to her was out of the question. I had washed all the evidence away and unless Zina used a microscope to scan Cy then I was going to be able to keep all my limbs.

I gulped down a thrill of fear and sighed.

"Good night, Cy." I patted her on the head one last time and made my way back to the living room.

* * *

The time was **12:08 AM**. The last known recorded activity was** 8:48 PM**.

Cy remembered. She had Onii-chan's peenis in her mouth. It was so long and hot and thick and poked down her throat like a fleshy tube. Onii-chan's peenis... it was so good! It was all she could think about! She remembered how it twitched in her mouth. She remembered how the white liquid had spurted out when he came all over her face. She could still imagine the feeling of his sperm sliding down her skin…

She'd never felt that close to him before. He was all sweaty and hot. His muscles were tensed up and he had been breathing so hard. She had crawled onto him. Her body had been so hot. Her pussy had been getting so moist. She needed to touch herself. She needed Onii-chan to touch her...

Then he shocked her!

Looking back, Cy wasn't surprised. Of course Zina would leave him with something to defend himself. She really should have suspected her creator would try something like that. Zina had told her on multiple occasions that she wasn't ready for sex and what came after.

Cy had been aware since her activation that she had been built with a working reproductive system which was mostly identical and capable with a human's. Currently she had two eggs waiting in her ovaries. She couldn't see them but she could feel everything going on in her body. Scans indicating her body's state were sent into her brain every thirty seconds.

Currently, she had two eggs. And those eggs were fertile. Even a single sperm from a human could make her a mother...

Cy smiled up into the darkness of her room. She was suddenly remembering something else too. As Onii-chan came all over her, she had taken some of his sperm and scooped it into a glass vial for further use. It had only taken a second and she didn't plan to do anything with it at the time…

But now...

Cy slipped the vial out of her shirt pocket. She stared at the white gooey fluid inside. Her enhanced eyes could see the millions of sperm swarming about inside the glass. Each individual one could get her pregnant...

Cy reached over to her bedside table and pulled open a drawer. After a couple seconds of blind searching, she removed the turkey baster from the drawer. Zina hadn't suspected that she had been the one to steal the turkey baster from the kitchen. As orderly as she was, even Zina could misplace kitchen instruments. Besides it wasn't hard to buy another one.

Little did she know but Cy had stolen it two weeks ago when she experimenting with masturbation.

Now it could serve a different purpose…

Cy uncapped the vial of Onii-chan's cum and stuck the turkey baster inside. Gently squeezing the end of the baster, she drew all of the cum into the tube.

Slipping the empty vial back into her pajama shirt, Cy got out from under her covers and pulled her shirt up, revealing her fresh, virgin pussy. Carefully, she inserted the end of the baster inside her. She let out a quiet breath as the kitchen instrument penetrated her.

She tracked the progress of the baster. It was pushing, pushing… Her wet folds allowed the bastor to go deeper. It was almost through her vagina and now it was...she shivered as it made contact...it was right at the entrance of her cervix.

Cy squeezed the squishy end of the baster, causing the contents of the tube to shoot out the end and into her womb. She felt it as the thousands of sperm swam around inside of her, each beginning their journey toward her ovaries and soon...her two eggs.

Her heart beating from what she had just done to herself, Cy removed the turkey baster and stashed it under her pillow. She had done it. She had just squirted Onii-chan's sperm inside her womb. There was no extracting them. There was no going back. There was a real chance that she would be pregnant...

Cy wrapped herself in her covers and tried to go to sleep. She refused to think about what she had just done. She refused to think about the risks. She refused to think about the coming future. She refused to think about the consequences... She just shut her eyes tight and tried to ignore the feeling of the sperms wiggling their way up her fallopian tubes.

She cleared her mind and started to fall asleep. It was going to be fine. She had this under control. Zina would take care of her even if she was mad. It was going to be fine. It was…

Cy pressed her legs together. There was a strange sensation happening inside her. It was like a piece of her was getting warmer and warmer and warmer…

There was a sudden twitch, a small pinch. Cy start to breathe hard as a notification showed up in her brain: A sperm cell had just fertilized the egg in her right ovary.

Cy felt a thrill of fear. Then she smiled. She remembered Onii-chan's face, the way he looked in the middle of his ecstasy, when he came. She had her choice and his choice too. Now they were about to be closer than any two people could be.

Onii-chan was the father of the child inside her.

She whispered one last time before falling asleep. "Good night...Shujin-San...arigato..."


End file.
